FROM ROMULUS
by Akurei1
Summary: The Romulans have devised a secret weapon to defeat the Federation.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or the characters.)  
  
FROM ROMULUS  
  
PRELUDE  
  
Just moments ago two Romulan war birds decloked off of the star board side of the U.S.S. Mayflower. The Mayflower tried the hailing frequency, however the Romulan ships ignored them, and seconds later the Romulans opened fire on the U.S.S Mayflower. The Romulans managed to get three shoots in on the U.S.S. Mayflower before they raised their shields. The U.S.S Mayflower is out numbered two to one.  
  
ZZZZAMM, The sound of torpedoes roared throughout the ship. "Captain, we can't out maneuver their firepower." "I am aware of that Ensign Joe Riley." The captain responded. As he was pondering what to do he found himself cherishing every moment of his existence with his crew. His first officer, Commander Sterk, acting very brave for his men, when the captain could see the drops of sweat piling up at Sterk's neck and forehead. The captain could tell Sterk was horribly nervous but trying his best to suppress it, even though the captain was able to notice Commander Sterk's hand starting to tremble. "Captain, sir," Lieutenant Acmar said drawing the captain's attention. "Yes Lieutenant?" The captain responded. "Captain the Romulan ships are coming at us from both port and starboard sides of the ship." Acmar continued to tell the captain with a panicky sort of voice. "They are firing at us with everything they have." The silence was broken by the captain's helm officer Lieutenant Charles Ray. "Captain, shields are down to 37 percent." The captain felt as if he just swallowed a huge rock down his throat. Then, before anybody else could blink an eye. The ship was shaken violently by another torpedo hit. Then another reply from Lieutenant Ray. "Captain, shield are down to 17 percent." The captain now knew that these were desperate times, and that it called for desperate measures, then another jolt shook the ship. Lieutenant Ray continued "Captain, shields are gone, it does not appear likely that we can survive another attack." Upon hearing those words muttered, silence fell on the bridge of the U.S.S. Mayflower once more.  
  
The captain knew that they had done about every thing they could. He also knew that the Romulan war birds were powering up for their final attack upon his ship, there was not much time. The captain had to act quickly.  
  
"Lieutenant Ray,.." The captain said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes Captain,?" Ray responded.  
  
There was a tense moment on the bridge. Everyone was silent waiting to here the captain's orders. The captain knew that what he was about to pull off was risky, but it might very well by the last chance for him and everyone else on the ship to get out of this alive. "Lieutenant, what is the shield status of the Romulan ships." The captain asked hoping the enemies shields were down to nothing, the captain at the same time knowing that that was an almost impossibility. Then, after the captain noticed his helm's officer had stopped punching the keys, he began to shake. "Lieutenant, is something the matter?"  
  
The lieutenant replied in almost pure shock of what the shield statistics were on the Romulan war birds. "Ca..Ca..Captain,"  
  
"Yes Lieutenant," The Captain asked hoping that the shield power wasn't over seventy percent on each ship.  
  
"Captain sir, the shield power is at one-hundred percent." The Lieutenant responded. Everyone on the bridge froze from pure shock, especially the captain.  
  
"ON BOTH SHIPS?" The captain asked in shook from the report.  
  
"I am afraid so, sir." The Lieutenant responded depressingly.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers, Lieutenant, get us the hell out of here!!" The yelled frantically.  
  
"Trying sir," The Lieutenant yelped in return.  
  
Then a blinding flash of light blinded everyone on the bridge for a few seconds. The source was the Romulan warbirds. Just as everyone's sight returned to them, it was too late. Two huge round spheres of energy hurdled towards the Federation ship.  
  
"Divert all power to shields!!" The Captain yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
However his orders were too late. The blasts hit the ship with shocking force. The power was so great that it ripped the ship in two, totally destroying the bridge and engineering sections of the ship.  
  
The Romulans then used photon torpedoes to pick apart what was left of the ship. The whole ship was totally destroyed. It was blown into millions of pieces.  
  
The two Romulan ships activated their clocking devices, and disappeared into the depths of space. 


	2. FROM ROMULUS Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.)  
  
From Romulus  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain just finished reading the report of the attack in his ready room. He thought that the conflict between the Federation and the Romulans was starting to calm down. This had disturbed him quite a bit. He was very curious how the Romulans were able to pull this off.  
  
He knew that he would get to the bottom of this. He had hoped that it was a band of Romulan free lances, he hoped the Romulan government wasn't involved. The Romulan government totally denied having any knowledge of the incident. But, of course that would be the typical response, for them to deny having anything to do with the incident.  
  
The Captain got out of his chair and entered the main bridge. He then immediately gave the order to Lieutenant Warf for a course heading for the neutral zone.  
  
There was a tension level on the bridge.  
  
Then lieutenant Warf broke the silence, "Captain we have just received word from Admiral Johnson that two Kilingon birds of prey will be joining us to the neutral zone for the duration of this investigation.  
  
"Very good," The captain responded to his head of security. This made him fell a little better. The Klingons were not very polite, but he knew that they were not a very big fan of the Romulans.  
  
"They will be meeting us in approximately one hour at our current speed of warp seven." Warf added to his previous statement.  
  
"That will be plenty of time Mr. Warf, thank you." The Captain replied.  
  
(Chapter 2, coming soon) 


End file.
